


How Prince Charming Saved the Day

by gabrielwinchhester (safeandsound67)



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Angel Gabriel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Gabriel Lives, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Post-Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Sam Is Not Having A Good Time, descriptions of the cage, mentions of past abuse from Lucifer's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandsound67/pseuds/gabrielwinchhester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post- 11x09. Sam's back in the Cage with Lucifer, and every moment reminds him of his previous time there. All he can hope for now is for someone, anyone, to come and save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Prince Charming Saved the Day

Sam was hunched in a corner of the Cage, sweat dripping down his face. He dragged a hand across his face roughly and closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if he closed his eyes and pretended he wasn’t in the Cage, he would make it a reality. He didn’t want it to be real. It was his worst nightmare and his deepest, darkest fear, both of which had come to life in the blink of an eye. He squeezed his eyes shut and counted to ten, desperation getting the better of him, just like he did back when he and Dean were young, back when he wished for his father to come home for Christmas.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine… ten._

Hesitantly, Sam opened his eyes. He let out a silent breath, feeling the air breeze past his dry, chapped lips, cooling the humid air surrounding him. He hadn’t expected it to work, and as expected, it hadn’t. It never worked when he was a child; it didn’t seem to be working now. 

The younger Winchester’s head dropped softly to rest against the bars of his prison. He was loosing the last dregs of hope he had thought he still had. He could feel it draining from him as if the plug had been pulled. Sam had only been stuck in the Cage for an hour… or was it three? He couldn’t tell. Time worked differently in the Cage, and it certainly didn’t work in his favour. How ever long the duration he’d spent there, it was already taking its toll.

Sam choked back a sob, biting his fist to muffle the sound. He could feel Lucifer’s presence once again, and not just his physical one. Once again, he was hearing the whispers in his mind. Last time, he had heard three voices. One had been Lucifer. The second, Michael. And the last one… the last one had been the voice of Adam, his little brother. Adam’s voice was all that had given Sam strength for the eternity he had spent with the warring brothers. Adam, or at least his spirit, had whispered simple words of encouragement to Sam, telling him not to give up, telling him how to avoid the archangels. Now, there was only Lucifer. His voice manifested as low and aloof, so different from his usual Vessel’s voice, which was usually sarcastic and snappy. A sudden cold wind burst in, making Sam shudder and look up. The Cage was so dark Sam could only see Lucifer’s outline. He could barely see the figure’s shoulders move up and down slowly, as if laughing. He then heard it- Lucifer’s cruel, pitying chuckle.

“You can’t hide forever, Sammy. Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

The fallen archangel paused, and Sam could swear he could see the pout Lucifer would no doubt have on his face as he continued.

“We could have so much, you and I! It’d be like the old days, Sam. You and me, together as one. You know you enjoyed it when you were my Vessel. All my power rushing through your veins. It’s addicting. You want it, that much I know. And now, I’m giving it to you, Sam, free of charge. You could have it again, Sam. All of it.” Lucifer’s words took on a dark undertone as he moved around their joint prison, searching for Sam.

Sam shuddered against his will, shrinking as much as he could into the shadows at the edges of the Cage. He knew hiding would do him no good; it hadn’t done him any favours when he was in the Cage the last time around. The Cage itself hadn’t changed much. It was still dark. Lucifer claimed to know everything about Sam, so of course it was dark. Lucifer knew that the dark disorientated Sam, made him scared. It still reeked of sulphur and a sweet sickly smell that Sam knew to be of death. It was still the place of Sam’s worst nightmares. Lucifer- now Lucifer, he had changed. His voice may have been cheerful, but Sam could hear the desperation underneath. Lucifer needed Sam to say yes. He needed to get out from the Cage, the place he had been stuck for longer than he could probably remember. Lucifer had changed, but then again, so had Sam.

“Come now, Sammy. That’s enough games for today. There’s no hiding, remember? You do remember your time with me before, don’t you? The fun we had,” said Lucifer, barely holding back his glee from seeping into his voice.

Sam once again held back a sob, his hands gathering into fists of their own accord. He knew that he didn’t have much time before Lucifer found him. And when he found him, Sam didn’t know how long he’d last before he gave up and agreed. He’d promised himself he’d never say yes, but every moment he spent back in the one place he’d never wanted to so much as see again weakened him. Already, he could feel himself caving in. A snide whisper penetrated his mind, pushing away any other thoughts of resistance.

_You deserve it, you know. You let the Darkness into the world. You caused so much pain. The least you could do is experience some of that pain yourself. Let me in, Sam. That’s all you’re worth of, anyway- being my Vessel. It’s what you and Dean were born for. You’ve ignored your destiny for so long, Sam; there’s no ignoring it now. You’re back in the Cage, Sam. Back to the place you never wanted to see again. So just say yes. You’ve been through enough. Say yes, and it’ll all end. Say yes, and I’ll take away the pain._

Sam stiffened, his mouth setting into a hard line. He pushed all thoughts of giving up away, and his resolve solidified. No. He wouldn’t say yes. He’d stay silent, cooped up in a section of the Cage, until Dean, Castiel, someone- anyone, came to save him. The Cage was no longer only Lucifer’s prison. Now, it was also Sam’s.

Sam felt a hot sphere slide down in his cheek. Absentmindedly, he raised a hand to wipe it away, but dropped it, choosing instead to let the teardrop roll down his skin. There was no point in pretending he wasn’t scared anymore. He was terrified. Terrified, of the new tortures Lucifer had in store for him. Terrified, of how long he’d have to stay in his prison until someone came and rescued him. Terrified, of the things Lucifer would say, the hateful comments that were slowly chipping away at the wall Sam has constructed to protect himself from his tormentor. Terrified, because again, just like before, he could do nothing to stop Lucifer. Nothing. He was trapped, a mouse in the same enclosure as a cat; simply biding his time before he was caught, toyed with, and finally killed. For Sam saw his giving permission to the former archangel as nothing less than signing his own death warrant.

Sam was torn away from his thoughts by the sensation of hot breath, brushing his face. The breath tickled, and smelt of the two things he had begun to associate with the Cage and by extension, Lucifer. He smelt sulphur and death before A voice chuckled, low and satisfied.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Little Sammy Winchester. Couldn’t hide forever, now could we?”

Sam’s eyes were squeezed shut once more. He didn’t need to open them to recognise who was standing in front of him. It was Lucifer. He had found him. Well, I lasted longer than I did last time, thought Sam with a touch of bitterness. He resigned himself to his fate, but still, he did not open his eyes.

“Aw, come on, Sammy. I found you, game’s up! You can open your eyes now.”

A hand landed on his shoulder, warm and heavy, which made Sam shrink even more into himself, bowing his head before he opened his eyes and lifted his eyes to look the Devil directly in the eyes. Lucifer still appeared to them in the form of Nick, his previous vessel. Nick smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides. If this had been any other situation, then Sam would have been sure Lucifer was happy to see him. As it was, Lucifer _was_ pleased to see him, but Sam wasn’t. He took in a deep breath, shaky and unstable, and let it out again in one big whoosh.

Suddenly, a bright ice-blue light erupted from the centre of the Cage, expanding in all directions. Sam flung a hand in front of his eyes to shield himself from the glare of the light. It was an angel. Which one, Sam wasn’t sure. The light died down, and as it became less offensive to his eyes, Sam lowered his hand. Lucifer was still standing in front of him, blocking most of Sam’s view. He couldn’t make out who the angel was, only that the light of his or her Grace had condensed into a long silver blade. Sam instantly recognised it as being an archangel’s blade, which made him tilt his head in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask the question running through his mind. Before he could, however, Lucifer spoke. He didn’t so much speak, as let out a breath.

“Brother…” was all Sam heard before the figure moved swiftly, stabbing Lucifer in the heart with the blade. The blade pierced his body, and the light of Lucifer’s Grace exploded outwards, escaping though his eyes and mouth. Befriend anything else could register in Sam’s mind, he noticed something. Lucifer’s Grace was no longer the ice-blue of the normal angels. It was instead ringed with red, creating an angry, fiery aura around his body as it slumped to the ground, blade protruding from its chest. Sam’s mouth was hanging open as he started dumbstruck at the corpse of Lucifer, fallen archangel and everybody’s worst nightmare, lying on the floor of the very Cage built to contain him. His stare was broken by the figure crouching down and pulling the sword from Lucifer’s body. It took Sam a while to register who he was seeing. The man was familiar, and not one Sam had forgotten, even though the last time Sam had checked, he was dead.

The archangel studied his sword, made a face and wiped the shining blade on his jacket. Stowing the blade that killed his brother inside his trademark green jacket, he stood up, stretched, and grinned widely at Sam. He offered a hand to Sam, one which he gratefully took.

Gabriel, archangel-turned-Trickster-Pagan-God-extraordinaire, pulled Sam Winchester up from his position on the floor grinning as if he’d won the lottery as he did. Sam gaped at the archangel, who simply smiled and said, “I guess that makes me the Prince Charming to your Sleeping Beauty, eh, Sam?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be fluff, but here we are.  
> Please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks if you want, it's all appreciated. thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm found posting stuff and flailing on tumblr as gabrielwinchhester, so come say hi.


End file.
